


The storm before the calm

by xNovilunium



Series: Milo's story [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: It was nice to see them again, without their Halloween costumes and crazy makeup for some of them. Nice to spend time with friends who wouldn’t judge him. Nice to see they were all doing well. Vaea had turned her phone off telling them she wouldn’t be tempted to check it every few seconds that way. Lylian wasn’t ashamed to pamper his boyfriend with dozens of kisses, an arm wrapped around his waist. Chloe was getting the food with Blanche’s help, the both of them never losing one bit of the conversation. And Helen, silent and smiling as always, watching them talk and making sure they never were thirsty or hungry. At this rate though, they wouldn’t eat a lot of what the girls were cooking. And it smelled so good.





	The storm before the calm

Akela flashed his most polite smile to the customer as he handed them their purchase, hitting his foot against the floor repeatedly. He should have ended his shift more than ten minutes ago but thanks to a colleague – late again – he had to take care of them. The last ones had luckily been the nicest he had seen today. His colleague supposed to replace him being late wouldn’t have bothered him that much another day. Today was an important day for Akela; today he was going to officially adopt a new member in his family. He still had a few things to buy for her, but he was late in his schedule just because of one single person. If they weren’t behind that counter in five minutes, he might reduce them into millions of pieces. 

They came running in the shop, waving at him and apologising for being late. Traffic they said, but Akela didn’t care about their excuse. He was finally free. He drove to the nearest pet shop and, a list clutched in his hand, bought everything he still needed to welcome her. He bought a lilac basket, one that would go with the colours of his room, a fair number of toys, and two coats for this winter. He left the shop happy with the way he’d spent his hard-earned money, singing on his way back to his car. 

Akela then drove to a place dear to his heart. 

“Hey fuckface!” Valery, his older brother, greeted him when he opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside, two black, brown and white corgis jumped on his legs, a third one waiting behind with a rope in its mouth. “Kids come on, let him breathe.” 

“Who are good puppies?” He asked as he crouched down, the two dogs already licking his face. “You are good puppies!!” 

“They’re both six, you know?” 

“Don’t care. Still puppies.” He stuck out his tongue to his brother who rolled his eyes before taking the third dog in his arms. “Is that her? Can I take her? Gimme!” 

“Please, maybe? What are you, three?” He teased him then gave him the puppy. 

“Hello you beautiful little one! Oh my God Valery I’m gonna cry, she’s too cute!” 

Valery snorted then walked to the kitchen part of the flat and turned the coffee machine on. “You’re still sure about her name?” 

“A hundred percent sure,” Akela nodded as he sat down on the couch and put the puppy on the floor. “Lady is a perfect name for her. Right, Lady?” 

Her ears pricked up, but she was too busy biting his toes. 

“Don’t tell me you bought her a tiara.” Once again, Akela stuck out his tongue to him. Valery gave him his cup then sat cross-legged beside him. “It’s good to see you smile again.” 

“I feel better. I still need some time for a few things but I’m really feeling better.” 

“A shame Adeline had to force you instead of, you know, listening to your family after the first breakup.” He took a sip of his coffee, aware his words had hurt him. “But what’s in the past stays in the past.” 

“Mom told me the same thing. I think I won’t forget that lesson, it’s just… still painful to think about someone you loved dearly ends up being so nasty for you. Without forgetting all the nice stereotypes I got from colleagues and our dear uncle.” 

“Ah, speaking about him,” Valery scratched his beard, and tried to hide his grin. “It’s more than possible that he won’t be with us for Christmas this year. And all the next.” 

“You opened your big mouth again, didn’t you?” 

“Hey, talk shit about my partner, get shit.” 

“Valid. How are they by the way?” He put the cup on the coffee table then sat down. He took the first toy he could find – a rat plush – and threw it against the front door, three dogs running after it. 

“Fine! They’re on cloud nine, a colleague took them with him to a tattoo convention. The whole three days.” 

“Nice! Remind me to go to the shop one day please, there’s that thing I’d like to do on my ankle.” 

“Hey, if you really want that dick tattoo, let me just grab a sharpie and voilà! And since you’re my brother, it’s free for you. Aren’t I a good big brother?” 

“No.” He threw the plush wet with dog spit on his face. “It’s not because you’re scared of needles that I shouldn’t get one. Look, you said nothing for my eyebrow.” 

“That’s because I fainted that day!” 

Their mother had taken Akela with her to a tattoo parlour one day after school, telling him he could choose any facial piercing. An early birthday present, one she knew he would like since he had asked about piercings for years. How surprised they had been when Valery had come home for the weekend and had fainted when he’d seen his brother’s pierced eyebrow. Valery had never done well with needles, even for a vaccine. 

A good thing his brother didn’t know about his hidden piercings. 

“And you’re dating someone who works in that field. Your life must be hell with them.” 

“Well compared to you,” Valery started as he laid on his back, “they’re not as sadistic as you and mom when it comes to needles.” 

“Meaning?” 

“They don’t talk about it. They don’t tell me how they pierce the skin and make it bleed and… oh no I’m going to throw up.” 

“You poor delicate flower!” Akela shouted as his brother ran to the bathroom. 

* * *

He couldn’t wipe off the smile on his lips as he watched Lady settle down in her basket, tired from playing so much. She had been so sweet during the ride back home that he couldn’t believe she was Valery’s dogs’ puppy. She was so calm compared to them, even shyer. But no matter what her personality was, he loved her more than anything else. 

Everyone in his family – from his mother’s side – was an animal lover. His grandparents had a farm with many chicken, ducks and rabbits, his aunt owned two horses, and his mother had owned many pets during her childhood; from mice to turtles. Valery and him had always been surrounded by animals no matter where they had been spending holidays. 

Sitting beside Lady, he couldn’t help but pet her as she slept. He wasn’t regretting his choice to adopt her, wasn’t regretting it at all. Akela would feel less alone in this flat. Oh, he had his plants but having someone reacting to what he was saying was nicer. And he needed to have someone with him here. Someone to fill the emptiness in his heart. And with time, the love he’d feel for that sweet little puppy would make him forget the pain her ex’s name was making him feel. 

Akela took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of her. He sent it to Adeline who answered back quickly. 

_05:17pm: Oh no!! Akela how dare you?!_

_05:17pm: She’s too cute! I want to hug her!!!_

_05:19pm: When are you coming again? Can you now? Bring her with you!_

_05:25pm: Milo said she’s cute ;)_

_05:27pm: Answer, come on! I know it makes you feel weak in the knees knowing Milo thought this~_

Akela rolled his eyes. He wasn’t feeling ‘weak in the knees’ like she said, but kind of glad. At least it meant Milo was alright. He hadn’t seen him since that moment in this hospital room, but the girls had been kind enough to keep him in touch. Akela knew Milo wasn’t doing well, and he didn’t think being in the same room as Milo would be good for him. He didn’t want to see the same reaction. 

His phone rang. Lady jumped beside him. 

“Good job Adeline, you scared her.” 

“I’m sorry,” Akela stood up hearing his voice, a smile stretching his lips from ear to ear. “It’s not what I wanted.” 

“You couldn’t know, don’t worry. Let me guess,” he started as he left his room, and sat down on the couch. “Adeline made the call and gave you the phone.” 

“That’s it.” 

“It’s good to hear you, Milo. I missed your voice.” 

“I missed yours too.” A minute or two passed in silence, before Milo spoke again. “I will miss you.” 

“You’re leaving? Where?” 

“Can’t tell you.” 

“Do the girls know?” 

“No. It’s a secret.” 

“It will do a lot of good to you, wherever you’ll go.” 

“I hope so. And I’m sorry.” 

“Why?” 

His question remained unanswered; Milo hung up before Akela could add another word. 

* * *

Akela looked at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like himself again, wearing clothes he hadn’t worn in months because of her. Gone was the baseball hoodie, replaced by his beloved black cardigan, gone were the polos she had bought especially for him, now replaced by a long crimson V neck t-shirt. Gone were the sweatpants and tight jeans he hated so much. He had missed wearing his ripped jeans, his necklaces with crystal pendants, his rings, and his favourite accessory, his hat. He had missed his own aesthetic so much and couldn’t believe how easily she had shaped him into the man she had wanted, no matter if Akela was uncomfortable with that whole new appearance. One last glance at himself, and Akela rushed into the kitchen to pick up a box in the fridge. 

Boots on his feet, he left his apartment and drove to a friend’s place. 

“My my, look at you!” Chloe exclaimed as she opened the door. “That’s the Akela we all know. Come in, you’re the last one!” 

Inside, he got the same reaction as Chloe from the other people. Vaea choked on her drink, Virgil sitting between Lylian’s legs was looking at him with eyes as big as plates and his mouth open. Lylian whistled at him and Helen – Chloe’s girlfriend – hit the back of his head, telling him to behave. 

“Darling, maybe you could take the box?” She said to Chloe. “I doubt Akela wants to hold it the whole night.” 

Chloe got rid of the box and put in in the fridge as Akela sat down beside Virgil, in front of a girl he had never met before. 

“Oh right, let me introduce you to Blanche.” Chloe sat beside Blanche, arms wrapped around her shoulders. “We’re childhood friend and since she’s on vacation, I told her to spend the week with us!” 

“You begged me, Chlo.” 

“You’re going to like her, dude,” Lylian said. “She sells different kind of teas in bags. The kind of tea you love, not the crappy thing you find in supermarkets.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes! I brought a few bags with me for the girls. You could try one later, and everyone who wants too of course.” 

“I’ll pass.” Lylian grimaced. “Never been a big fan of herbs in hot water.” 

They all laughed at his remarks. 

“Is Noah coming too?” Akela asked Vaea noticing she had checked her phone for the fourth time since he came. 

“No, he’s working on his thesis. Again.” 

“A break from time to time doesn’t hurt,” Virgil said as he poured pineapple juice in Akela’s glass. “You should have told him that.” 

“I did, but you know how he is when it comes to studies. At least he promised me to be asleep when I’ll be back home.” 

“Adeline and Maeva were supposed to come too but they told me they couldn’t leave home. Have to keep an eye on Milo.” 

“He’s not doing better?” Lylian frowned. “Akela, do you know anything?” 

“Well, more or less. I can just say he’s not doing well.” 

“Excuse me, but,” Blanche spoke before Lylian could add another thing. “Who is Milo?” 

“A friend.” They all said. 

“Wait, let me show you.” Chloe tapped on her phone then handed it to her. 

“I can’t believe you took pictures of him.” Vaea shook her head, a smile on her lips as she munched on a cherry tomato. 

“I always take pictures during parties. Can be useful. Right, Virgil?” 

Virgil’s whole face turned red as he put his glasses back on his nose. He mumbled a few things – Lylian not understanding what was happening asked what she meant by that –, before he turned in his seat and hid his face into his boyfriend’s neck asking him to help him because Chloe was being mean again. 

It was nice to see them again, without their Halloween costumes and crazy makeup for some of them. Nice to spend time with friends who wouldn’t judge him. Nice to see they were all doing well. Vaea had turned her phone off telling them she wouldn’t be tempted to check it every few seconds that way. Lylian wasn’t ashamed to pamper his boyfriend with dozens of kisses, an arm wrapped around his waist. Chloe was getting the food with Blanche’s help, the both of them never losing one bit of the conversation. And Helen, silent and smiling as always, watching them talk and making sure they never were thirsty or hungry. At this rate though, they wouldn’t eat a lot of what the girls were cooking. And it smelled so good. 

“Wait, wait, I have a question,” Akela started as he wiped the corners of his eyes, his stomach aching from laughing too much at Vaea’s joke. “Why are we all sitting on the floor when there’s enough room on the couch?” 

“We’re queer!” They answered in a single voice. 

* * *

Akela blew out the smoke on his right and closed his eyes. Chloe’s fingers running through his hair relaxed him, made the tension in his shoulders disappear, a tension he hadn’t noticed before. She’d always done wonders with her fingers and Akela would need more than two hands to count every occasion she had made him melt with them. Whether it was a simple massage after a rough day, or something more behind closed doors. There story had been short, but intense, and Akela was glad he could still consider her as a friend, and glad Helen wasn’t jealous of how close they were. 

Stomping out his cigarette in the ashtray, Akela snuggled a little more against her and sighed against her cheek. He had missed their proximity so much, missed to share little moments like this one with her but now that he was free, he was going to make up for all the lost time. His ex might have taken him away from all of his friends and family, making him dependant of her only, but now that she wasn’t a part of his life anymore, he would be as close to his friend as he wished, and no one would take this away from him. 

“If you put lipstick, I’ll kill you.” He said as she put a loud kiss on his forehead. 

“Aw, but you like it!” 

“On you! Not on my face.” He tickled her ribs as a vengeance, making her jump. When he let her go, he added, “It’s nice to see Helen’s doing better.” 

“That’s because you’re all people she knows. But yes, she’s doing better.” Chloe said, arms wrapped around him. “She still has a lot of work to do on her anxiety but she’s doing much better than the first time you met her.” 

“And Blanche is nice.” 

“She’s my precious little thing! I’d kill for her.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” 

“Oh, I saw you gave her a piece of paper. Your phone number?” She poked his stomach. 

“No. Only the name of a website. She asked me about crystals when she saw my necklace and I gave her the address.” 

“Yeah, that’s a good excuse.” 

He laughed. “I appreciate your concern for my love life, but I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Nor a one-night stand.” 

“Understandable. But not even something serious with Milo?” 

“Don’t tell me you saw us too.” 

“Ha! You’re not denying!” 

“He’s not my type.” 

“Kitty, Helen isn’t my type and look, we’re gonna celebrate our ninth month together just after Christmas.” She said as she stood up and leaned against the balcony ledge facing him. “Sometimes, you don’t need to have a type to fall in love with someone. It just happens.” 

“But I’m not in love with him. He’s just a friend.” 

“Isn’t there a part of yourself that wishes for more with him?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe that’s just the part of me who’s longing for affection I’ve never had with her.” He said without thinking. Maybe the part of him that had loved what had happened between them during the party, in the kitchen and in the garden, wished for something more with him. Something more serious. Maybe that part felt something for Milo, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. It was too soon. “It’s easy to mistake love for loneliness, you know. We both experienced that.” 

“And you’re not the type to play with people’s feelings.” She sighed loudly and threw her head back, looking at the stars. “Why is it always the nicest person who ends up with the shittiest?” 

“Naivety.” 

“Hm. I’m proud of you, young padawan. And you know what?” 

“What?” 

“You too are doing much better than the last time I saw you.” She smiled at him and Akela stood up to go hug her. “Didn’t have the occasion to tell you this during the party, so I thought now was the best moment.” 

“I love you.” 

They hugged each other for a while, their body shaking because of the cold but none of them wanted to let go. Not now. 

“Excuse me,” Helen interrupted them as she opened the window leading to the balcony. “Are you still smoking? Virgil wants to cut the cake. Hurry before he slaughters our dessert.” 

Virgil had already started to cut the cake when the three of them came back inside. He gave a part to each one of them and kept the biggest for himself, claiming he was still growing so he needed to eat more than them. 

Akela didn’t pay attention to what happened next, his mind too focused on Chloe’s words. It was too soon to say if she was right or not, but there was something. Maybe a strong friendship, maybe he just cared too much about him. He’d gotten along with him since the beginning, had loved talking to him while he’d helped him move out. Maybe it was more, and Akela was just too blind to see it. Or maybe he was becoming one of the persons he hated the most. Someone who would take advantages of the affection Milo was giving him, without giving in return. 

No matter what it was, it was maybe time for Akela to pay him a visit before he would leave for that secret place. From the feeling he’d gotten from his call, Milo surely would be happy to see another familiar face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is explicit enough so next chapter is the storm 8D


End file.
